La Biografía de Hiei y Botan
by ShootingStvr
Summary: [TRADUCCIÓN] El título no te prepara para esta historia, en absoluto. Escrito en forma de Biografía oral, escuchen al grupo de Detectives Espirituales y a otros hablar acerca de Hiei y Botan, y su audaz historia sobre olvidar las reglas. Historia Original por Orphan Mia.
1. Hiei

La Biografía de Hiei y Botan: Hiei

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _Buenas a todos, les traigo una nueva historia de esta hermosa pareja. Me llamó la atención la primera vez por la forma tan peculiar en que fue escrita, es original y muy interesante. Me iba dejando muy intrigada y colgada mientras continuaba leyéndola, espero que a ustedes también les guste, y que la disfruten mucho. Estaré esperando sus comentarios para ver que les parece. La trama en verdad está muy buena, denle una oportunidad a esta historia, escrita por la gran **Orphan Mia**_ _,_ _personalmente soy muy fan de esta escritora, su imaginación y creatividad son únicas, además de que me gusta como va desarrollando los acontecimientos. Si hay alguna de ustedes que pueda entender el inglés, le aconsejo 100% que vayan a ver sus trabajos originales. Sin más, ¡Feliz Lectura!_

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Esto es una Biografía oral de Hiei y Botan, y de los eventos controversiales que los rodearon.

I

 **Yusuke Urameshi (Profesor de Gimnasia de Secundaria/ Ex Detective Espiritual):** Hiei era un tipo genial, hombre. La primera vez que lo vi, pensé que era un bastardo, pero las primeras impresiones son una mierda de todas formas. ( _Saca un cigarrillo)_ Claro, no debió haber hecho lo que hizo, pero tampoco voy a decir que _**odio**_ al hombrecito.

Él estaba en mi equipo, el equipo de los Detectives Espirituales, por… no se cuanto tiempo. Nunca nos paramos a decirlo, pero él era un buen amigo mío. _(Se escucha un masculleo)_ Oh… Oh, ya veo.

No, Hiei nunca fue inestable. Qué puedo decir, el camarón tenía un escudo de acero envolviendo sus emociones.

Pensaba que la única persona que podría estar alguna vez _cerca_ de suavizarlo era Yukina. ( _Toma la punta del cigarrillo)_

Supongo que estaba equivocado, ¿eh?

 **Kazuma Kuwabara (Profesor de Inglés/ Ex miembro del Grupo de Detectives Espirituales):** ¿El camarón? ¿Quieres decir que aún no lo han encontrado?

 _(Largo silencio.)_ Claro, yo sabía que el enano tenía un **corazón** , pero nunca podría haber visto venir esto. Es sorprendente que Hiei no haya sido capturado todavía. Supongo que el Piernas de Hámster puede evadir incluso a los mejores cazadores de recompensas de Koenma.

 **Kurama Shuichi (Botánico / Ex miembro del Grupo de Detectives Espirituales / Ex Ladrón):** ¿Hiei? Oh, sí, lo recuerdo. Él no es como los medios de comunicación lo dejan ver. ( _Risas suaves)_ Debes pensar que estoy loco, pero por favor trata de entender que Hiei era mi mejor amigo. Sigue siendo mi mejor amigo.

( _Larga pausa_.) Hiei... él nunca ha sido de los que van a pedir ayuda a los demás. Puedo contar con mis dedos las veces en que él ha venido hacia mí **realmente** para pedir ayuda. Bueno, ese es el orgullo de Jaganshi. Lo que ha hecho... no fue el orgullo lo que lo motivó, yo diría que el orgullo fue la razón por la que él no vino conmigo ni con nadie más a pedir ayuda.

(El hombre de la cámara susurra algo.) Oh, lo siento. Supongo que debería volver al tema, ¿eh?

Conocí a Hiei cuando tenía quince años. No me alarmé al verlo, creí que me intimidaría por su Jagan. De todos modos, él me reclutó para formar un equipo con él y Goki para robar tres artefactos espirituales.

Después de que nos arrestaron, Hiei y yo fuimos... ajam, pedimos ser parte del Grupo de Detectives Espirituales. Después de eso... sólo es historia. Hiei y yo hemos pasado por peleas, estado cerca de la muerte y aguantado tormentos de mente y alma.

Sé que estás buscando algún tipo de defecto mental o venganza irracional que explique sus acciones. Te diré ahora mismo que no encontrarás una trama como esa para este cuento. _(Se cepilla descuidadamente el cabello con la mano.)_

Las personas que son limitadas nunca encuentran la verdadera respuesta.

 **Koenma (Príncipe del Infierno):** ¿Hiei? Estamos cerca de encontrarlo, estoy seguro de ello. Tengo a mis mejores hombres en el caso. ( _Papeles acumulándose, Koenma continúa hablando mientras los firma.)_ No pierdan la fe en nosotros, vamos a tener toda esta situación bajo control y Hiei pronto estará en la celda más resguardada dentro de la prisión del mundo Espiritual.

 **Yukina (Hermana de Hiei / Koorime)** : Hiei... ( _Lucha contra las lágrimas_ ) él es genial. El mejor hermano que una chica podría pedir. ( _Seca sus ojos con sus mangas, unas cuantas gemas caen golpeando el piso.)_ Sigo oyendo a Kazuma y Koenma hablando... y Koenma está diciendo cosas terribles sobre él.

( _Se detiene para recuperar el control de sí misma)_

Creo que Hiei estaba justificado en lo que hizo. Si me arrestan, no me importa. Siempre lo amaré y estaré a su lado. Eso es lo que la familia hace el uno para el otro.

 **Ayame (Asistente de Koenma / amiga íntima de Botan):** Realmente no sé mucho sobre Hiei Jaganshi. Nunca lo conocí en persona, excepto por aquel horrible día hace un año. De nuevo, sólo **lo vi.**

De lo que Botan me ha dicho, Hiei es el mayor guerrero en la historia del Mundo Demoníaco. Estoy segura de que está exagerando... pero aún así... no ha sido capturado todavía...

Pero incluso si Botan, la mayor guía espiritual de nuestro mundo, pensaba que era una persona para... respetar, igualmente _rompió_ las Leyes del Mundo Espiritual.

( _Sus manos descansan en su regazo mientras mira directamente a la cámara)_

Hiei se merecía lo que obtuvo, y lo que va a obtener.

II

 **Mukuro (Solía ser uno de los tres gobernantes del Mundo Demoníaco / Superior de Hiei):** Hiei Jaganshi... _ese_ era un buen demonio. Era tranquilo... pero de alguna manera él siempre estaría para ti.

No es que realmente importe ahora.

No, Hiei no era emocionalmente inestable ni un maniático. Koenma realmente está colapsado por todo esto. El príncipe es realmente un mocoso. Como siempre ha dicho Hiei.

El Koorime siguió trabajando conmigo hasta el final. Me dijo lo que planeaba hacer el día en que se fue hacia el Mundo Espiritual. Nunca regresó y nunca me dijo a dónde iba. Pero sí me dijo por qué.

Te lo estoy diciendo ahora, nunca lo encontrarán.

Hiei Jaganshi es uno de los mejores demonios que he conocido. No. Él **es** el demonio más grande que he conocido. Y ustedes tienen otro problema si piensan que sería engañado por unos idiotas cazadores de recompensas.

 **Yusuke Urameshi:** ¿Si creo que lo encontrarán? ( _Se rasca la cabeza.)_ Nunca lo pensé. Hiei parece ser el tipo de hombre que siempre permanecería siendo mitad demonio, mitad leyenda. Todavía recuerdo los escalofríos que tuve cuando él me superaba la primera vez que nos encontramos, cuando robó los Tres Artefactos Espirituales.

¿Si quiero que lo encuentren? Eh... Um... es difícil de decir. Tengo muchas preguntas para él, incluso algunos golpes. De hecho... lo extraño un poco y a sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Por otra parte, estaría en la prisión del Mundo Espiritual si lo encontraran.

Te voy a contar una historia. Cuando Kuwabara, Botan y yo obtuvimos el video de Yukina siendo utilizada en el mercado negro, estábamos muy felices por rescatarla. Kuwabara... un poco demasiado feliz si entienden lo que quiero decir.

Hiei seguía siendo nuevo en el equipo, y claro, _confiaba_ en él... pero aún no lo conocía muy bien. Sé que él salvó todos nuestros traseros en la Puerta de la Traición, pero ella era su hermana. Podría haberse puesto emocional por todo el asunto.

Así que se suponía que no debíamos contarle, pero Koenma estaba siendo un tonto al pensar que Hiei no sabía o no sospechaba nada. Mala planificación de su parte. Quiero decir, la mitad del tiempo pude sentir que él nos estaba mirando.

Así que vencimos a todos los demonios y toda esa basura. Todos saben eso. ( _Estira los brazos, golpeando el aire._ ) Cuando conseguimos patearles los traseros, Tarukane trató de salir huyendo con Yukina, ya que toda su fortuna se perdió. Gran error.

Hiei llegó a tiempo, matando a todos los demás hombres en la habitación. Estaba a punto de matar a Tarukane, pero Yukina lo detuvo.

Nunca llegué a ver la mirada en su cara, pero algo me dice que me habría sorprendido. Yukina... ella no podría haber sabido en qué apuro Hiei habría estado si en realidad hubiera sacado a ese bastardo de su miseria. Su corazón puro se extendió hacia él, y toda la rabia que había construido para ese momento debió de haber desaparecido.

La emoción y la adrenalina de estar tan cerca de su hermana gemela debió haberle remecido un poco demasiado.

¿Así se supone que actúa un demonio que está loco? Claro, cuando lo conocimos por primera vez, Hiei estaba fuera de su raciocinio. Eso era cuando todo lo que le importaba era el poder.

Aunque el chiquillo no lo admitiera, era amigo de todos nosotros. Incluso Kuwabara, Hiei respetaba al humano. Kurama y él cambiaron sus caminos, e incluso Botan se volvió cómoda a su alrededor. Claro, él la alejaba, con todas esas amenazas vacías, pero... incluso los tontos como nosotros pueden sentir agrado bajo la piel más fría.

En general, Hiei no es lo que creen que es.

 **Kurama Shuichi:** Yukina, aquí hay uno de los puntos débiles de Hiei. Él se preocupó tanto por ella, bueno, todavía lo hace. Apostaría cualquier cosa.

Durante el caso de Tarukane, fue la primera vez que Yusuke y Kuwabara vieron el corazón de Hiei. Después de esos pocos segundos de asombro, Yusuke se burló de él, haciendo que el demonio de fuego apretara sus dientes. Los viejos hábitos... realmente son difíciles de morir.

Siempre pensamos que Yukina sería la única persona que Hiei podría amar, y su relación con Yukina era estrictamente platónica. ( _Le da un sorbo a su té._ ) Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, así que es ridículo creer que Hiei era un romántico desesperado.

Probablemente él ni siquiera tenía considerado el amor.

 **Kazuma Kuwabara:** ¿El camarón? ¿Locamente enamorado? (Aumenta _su risa.)_ ¡Incluso yo tengo que defenderlo! ¡No alteres su estilo con esas ideas brutas! ¡Ugh!

Por favor. Amor no es la palabra correcta.

Para Hiei, esto es algo mucho más profundo que "amor".

 **Keiko Urameshi (Profesora Universitaria / Esposa de Yusuke Urameshi / Amiga de Botan):** Sólo he visto a Hiei. Lo vi pelear en el Torneo Oscuro... y... apareció cuando Yukina, Botan y todos los demás estaban reunidos.

Yusuke me aseguró que era un buen tipo. No es que me molestara. No estoy diciendo que él fuera educado o cualquier cosa, pero él no era ruidoso ni desagradable, como algunos hombres que conozco. ( _Suaviza las arrugas de su chaqueta.)_

Cuando Yusuke me dijo lo que hizo, no quería creerlo. Tampoco quería creer que Yusuke tuviera que estar en el equipo de búsqueda durante las primeras dos semanas. A los ex Detectives Espirituales se les asignó la tarea de encontrarlo en ese tiempo.

Obviamente fracasaron. Hace apenas un año que Hiei desapareció de la faz de los Tres Mundos.

 **Enma (Dios):** ¿Hiei Jaganshi? Todo lo que sé es que debido a ese demonio molesto, hemos perdido a nuestra mayor Guía Espiritual y mi hijo ha estado perdiendo su tiempo tratando de encontrarlo.

 **George (Ogre / Amigo de Koenma):** Hiei, él era un tipo espeluznante. Botan tuvo pesadillas sobre él desde el momento en que la amenazó usando telepatía. Estoy tan contento de que nunca haya usado eso conmigo.

 _(Se limpia la nariz.)_ Oh, ¿te sorprende que Botan tuviera miedo de él? Ah, ella no hace cosas que la asusten tan fácilmente ( _Ríe tristemente.)_ Ella era genial.

El mayor temor de Botan es hacer que la gente se preocupe. Ella es experta en ocultar lo que realmente le asusta. La única razón por la que supe de sus pesadillas era por las oscuras ojeras que se encontraban bajo sus ojos después del Torneo Oscuro.

Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que lo superó.

Hiei... No sé qué decir acerca de él. Luchó por nosotros tantas veces. Sabes, creo que olvidó que estaba siendo obligado a estar en el Grupo de Detectives Espirituales luego de un tiempo. ( _Emerge una débil sonrisa._ ) Venía cada vez menos a la oficina de Koenma. Finalmente, dejó de venir.

Nunca vi esto venir. Siempre supe que Hiei _podía_ hacer cualquier cosa. Pero _nunca_ imaginé que sería el demonio más buscado dentro de los Tres Mundos.

 **Koenma:** Estamos trabajando muy duro para encontrarlo. Les aseguro, un día de estos, encontraremos al demonio de fuego. _(Su cabeza escondida detrás de una pila de papeles.)_ Mira, estoy un poco ocupado, ¿podemos hablar de Hiei más tarde?

III

 **Genkai (Mentora y formadora de Yusuke):** ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste Hiei? Oh… _él_. Recuerdo al pequeño demonio. _(Desenvuelve un cartel de "Se busca" con la cara de Hiei en el.)_ Me llegó esto a mi correo hace un tiempo atrás. Desafortunadamente, Yukina lo encontró antes que yo.

(Asiente y menea la cabeza.) La pobre chica estuvo llorando por cuatro horas, encerrada en su habitación.

¿Si tengo una posición? Claro que sí.

Lo que Hiei hizo fue genial. La Ley es estúpida, de todas formas. Espero que ellos nunca lo encuentren. Leyes sobre las emociones son un montón de basura, de todas formas.

¿Cómo te sentirías tú si alguien te dijera a quien puedes y a quien no puedes amar?


	2. Botan

**_¡Por fin!_**

 _Después de tanto tiempo, estoy de vuelta, y les traigo la continuación de esta misteriosa historia. Espero que lo hayan estado anticipado, jjj. Tengo unos días libres, así que los aprovecharé al máximo para seguir con las traducciones tanto de esta historia como con las de Te Amo Más. ¡Gracias a todas las lectoras por su paciencia!_

 _En cuanto a esta historia, lo sé, en algunos momentos será muy confusa y quizás no se entienda por completo la idea, pero sean pacientes, a medida que los hechos van avanzando las cosas se irán aclarando y todo tendrá sentido, créanme. Ahora sin más... ¡Feliz Lectura!_

 _Recordar que esta historia es propiedad de **Orphan Mia.**_

 **Yusuke Urameshi (Demonio):** Botan… las cosas que podría decirte. Ella era genial. La conocí la primera vez que morí, y me hizo pensar que estar muerto no era tan malo, después de todo. Fue ella la que me habló acerca de hacer las pequeñas pruebas de Koenma en orden para tener mi cuerpo de vuelta, hacer estas pruebas me devolverían la vida.

Ella era como una hermana para mí. Creo que oirán eso de mucha gente del grupo. Botan era como la mejor amiga de todos. Tenía sus mañas, pero si alguno de nosotros estaba en problemas, ella hacía lo que fuera por ayudarnos.

 _(Saca otro cigarrillo.)_ Ella siempre lucía feliz. Era muy difícil saber realmente lo que pasaba por su cabeza. _(Ríe ligeramente.)_ Ella _**ha estado existiendo**_ más tiempo que todos nosotros, así que supongo que es toda una experta en fingir una buena cara de vez en cuando.

 **Kurama (mitad zorro, mitad humano):** ¿La guía espiritual? Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a preguntar por ella. Estaba tan involucrada como Hiei, y los medios de comunicación _aman_ involucrar a los demonios. Es así de fácil, ¿no?

Sin embargo, Botan es una buena chica, la mejor que he conocido. Una de las primeras chicas, en realidad, que no se ha desmayado los primeros segundos de habernos conocido. De hecho, ella sólo me estrechó la mano y sonrió, diciendo: "Encantada de conocerte, mi nombre es Botan."

Tendría que decir que fue una especie de animadora para el Equipo Urameshi durante el Torneo Oscuro. Incluso animaba a Hiei, sabiendo que la amenazaría más tarde.

¿Qué si era siempre feliz?

No, definitivamente no.

Es imposible estar sonriendo toda tu vida, incluso si esa vida nunca terminara. Claro, la he visto llorar, pero en casos extremos. Cuando se _supone_ que se debe llorar. Pero para cosas pequeñas... como pesadillas o simplemente sentimientos extraños... Me pareció muy difícil verla.

Hubo una vez... después del Torneo Oscuro... que vi que tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos. La invité a tomar una taza de té, la cual drogué. Lo sé, eso no estuvo bien, pero solo vives una vez.

Después de habérselo tomado, le pregunté si algo la estaba molestando. La guía espiritual miró a su alrededor, aun estando bajo los efectos de mi hechizo de hierbas. "¿Está él aquí?" Su voz temblaba. Tomé de mi propia taza de té.

"¿Quién, Botan?"

Sus ojos miraban las ventanas y las puertas con una curiosidad aterrorizante.

"H-H-Hiei."

Su tartamudeo era terrible.

"No, no está aquí. ¿Qué sucedió, Botan?, puedes decirme, no hay nadie aquí, salvo tú y yo."

Ella sonrió un poco.

"¿Prometes no decirlo?"

"Tienes mi palabra."

La guía espiritual de mayor rango en el Mundo de los Espíritus sonrió de nuevo y suspiró aliviada.

"Y-yo... y-yo sigo viendo a Hiei... en mi cabeza." Comenzó a llorar un poco. "Él me dijo en el Torneo Oscuro que no le dijera a su hermana que ellos estaban relacionados... pero lo vi... en mi cabeza... y se veía tan aterrador..." Tuvo que detenerse, se controlaba muy bien. Se secó las lágrimas, la espalda recta y la boca cerrada. Como una reina. "Sus dientes se veían tan largos y afilados... y sigo teniendo pesadillas."

"¿Qué te dijo en ese mensaje telepático?"

Ella hipo.

"Dijo que disfrutaría torturarme... si alguna vez d-dijera algo..."

 **Koenma (Príncipe del Mundo Espiritual):** Botan era muy sensible cuando la conocí. Lloraba al menos una vez a la semana, pero después de unas pocas décadas, mejoró mucho. La cosa es que, espíritus sensibles, nunca pierden esa sensibilidad. Llevan sus corazones en las mangas, la única diferencia ahora es que el corazón se parece al resto de la camisa. Pero todavía está allí.

Claro, Botan parecía estar normal, pero no era así. Si algo la hacía enojar, estar triste o asustada, haría todo lo posible por no demostrarlo. O... no completamente.

No sé cómo, ni qué haría si ella estuviera siendo saturada por demasiadas emociones. A veces realmente no quisiera saber.

 **Kurama:** "¿Siguió enviándote mensajes?"

"N-no... p-p-pero todavía... todavía lo recuerdo... riendo... sus garras... tan largas..." Ella se secó más lágrimas. "Yo solo... no quiero que él intente matarme..."

Pude ver que había estado pensando en esto durante mucho tiempo. Así que le dije. No tuve elección.

"Botan... te voy a contar un secreto, y necesito que jures que no lo dirás, aunque cuando salgas de aquí sólo tendrás la sensación, no el hecho".

"Voy a mantener el secreto..."

Sonreí reconfortante, aunque ella realmente no podía verme.

"Hiei no puede matar mujeres." Parpadeó y empezó a sonreír lentamente. "Va en contra de su código, se niega a matar mujeres."

Botan saltó en su silla.

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad."

II

 **Genkai (Humano):** "Botan, ¿eh? La recuerdo. ¿Un poco felizmente molesta? Sí, así es ella."

Una buena muchacha. Solía visitarme mucho a mí y a Yukina. Me enseñó un montón de nuevos platos para cocinar y pequeños trucos sobre cómo mantener a las flores felices. Era un manojo de alegría.

A Yukina parecía gustarle también. Botan se calmaba cuando salía con la doncella de hielo. Las he visto sentarse en los árboles o simplemente caminar por el bosque durante _horas_. Solo hablando.

 **George (ogro):** Esa vez, Botan vino a trabajar, sonriendo y bromeando como de costumbre, pero luego hizo esa broma tan, _tan_ oscura. Le pregunté sobre eso más tarde, y ella se rió y dijo que era sólo algo que aprendió de un amigo.

 **Kurama** : Utilicé una servilleta para limpiar su cara y luego le di el 'antídoto', por llamarlo de alguna manera. En cuestión de segundos ella estaba de vuelta y se mostraba feliz como siempre. Tomó un sorbo de té, el cual reemplacé con el mío.

Después de ese pequeño almuerzo conmigo, los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos se fueron.

Después de esa pequeña charla... Botan comenzó a burlarse ligeramente de Hiei.

 **Enma (Rey del Mundo Espiritual):** Botan, recuerdo cuando llegó por primera vez a nuestro mundo. ¡Murió a tan temprana edad, y era tan pura! Le preguntamos si le gustaría transportar almas, y aceptó nuestra oferta.

Mi hijo y ella se volvieron cercanos, mejores amigos. Fue tan agradable ver a Koenma finalmente ser amigo de alguien. Siempre había sido un poco… desagradable. Pero ella fue capaz de ver más allá de eso.

Por lo tanto, naturalmente, le concedí el puesto más alto y más prestigioso en todo el mundo Espiritual a esa chica.

 **Koenma:** Otra cosa que la mayoría de la gente no sabe acerca de Botan es que ella era muy consciente sobre su cuerpo. Uno pensaría que ella no lo es, ¿verdad? Siempre estaba llena de sorpresas.

Su peor pesadilla solía ser llevar una camisa con mangas cortas o un vestido que terminara sobre sus rodillas.

Aunque ahora que lo pienso... algunos de los últimos días que la vi... Botan llevaba faldas y vestidos cortos. No revelaba demasiada piel... sólo la cantidad correcta.

 **Ayame (Espíritu):** Algunas de las chicas estaban celosas de sus piernas. ( _Tos._ ) Yo era una de ellas.

 **Kuwabara (Humano):** ¿Su cuerpo? Botan era ardiente, y no lo digo por ser amable. Ella escondía mucho debajo de esas sudaderas y pantalones vaqueros, estoy seguro. Sé que Yusuke le preguntó cuál era el tamaño de su sujetador... pero nunca obtuvo respuesta.

Recuerdo ahora... así fue como Hiei perdió su alma.

 **George:** Realmente no hubo ningún indicio de las cosas que estaban por venir. Claro, la historia se repite, pero esta era la primera por lo que sé... aunque no soy un experto. Botan era tan dedicada... y después de que se convirtió en la guía Espiritual con mayor rango en nuestro mundo... ella estaba... ella estaba atada a nosotros para siempre.

¿Habría hecho lo que hizo ella?

Mierda, no.

Vi cómo Enma y Koenma reaccionaron. Vi a esos cazadores de recompensas y los carteles de "Se Busca" volar por el Mundo Espiritual, Demoniaco, e incluso en el Mundo Humano. Fue un caos.

Y hasta hoy... nunca han sido encontrados.

A veces escucho a la gente hablando de ella. Los oigo preguntar: "¿Crees que esté muerta?"

No.

Eso es imposible.

 **Genkai:** ( _Ríe sombría_.) El Mundo Espiritual está atrapado entre la espada y la pared. _**Por decir lo menos**_.

III

 **Mukuro (Demonio, uno de los antiguos gobernante del mundo demoniaco):** ¿Botan? Hm... ¡Oh, ella! Recuerdo haberla conocido.

Ella vino a entregar un mensaje para Hiei cuando todavía era mi segundo al mando. Ese cabello azul y su suave kimono rosa se desplazaban por toda mi fortaleza.

Ella me estrechó la mano y educadamente se presentó como si fuéramos sólo dos personas normales de la misma clase. Ahora, sé que no quieres que te de lecciones de racismo, pero sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

La gente del mundo Espiritual, y la mayoría de los humanos, miran en menos a los demonios. Nos temen. Piensan que somos primitivos y bárbaros.

Así que cuando me estrechó la mano y comenzó a preguntarme qué tipo de comida me gustaba y si alguna vez había visto alguna película... bueno, al principio pensé que estaba loca, pero luego me di cuenta de algo. A Botan parecía no importarle la clase de espíritu con el que trataba. Ella era amable.

Hiei se puso pálido cuando nos vio hablando. Podía verlo. Pero luego me reí de una broma que había hecho sobre Koenma.

Fue entonces cuando mi Segundo al mando se relajó.

 **Keiko (compañera de Yusuke Urameshi, humana):** Botan fue la dama de honor en mi boda. Ella realmente es un ángel de la guarda.

Por eso creo que deberíamos dejarla ir. Si ella quería irse, dejen que se vaya. ¡Botan no haría nada para lastimar a nadie! ¡Humano, demonio o espíritu!

 **Enma:** No estamos preocupados por Botan. Sino por Hiei.

 **Experto en Historia del mundo Espiritual (Espíritu):** En los Siete Días de creación de los dos Mundos, Enma descubrió que había defectos genéticos en los humanos y sus descendientes. Aunque los rumores fueron rechazados, era evidente que el apareamiento entre humanos y espíritus creaba... niños extraños.

Su piel sería más oscura en comparación con nuestra suave carne. La mayoría de las veces los padres rechazaban a sus hijos, diciendo que eran abominaciones. Y luego estaban los niños que _parecían_ ser normales.

Su piel era igual de suave... pero a una edad temprana mostrarían signos de ser... diferentes. Tendrían una mórbida fascinación por la muerte y la sangre de otros. Dependía de la genética en cuestión la que haría que la descendencia arremetiera contra sus padres.

Éstos niños fueron separados de la sociedad Humana y del mundo Espiritual.

 **Ayame:** Los demonios siempre me causaban algo de... miedo. ¡No soy racista! ¡No lo soy! Es que... siempre son tan sucios y crueles... ¿cómo no dudar de ellos?

 **George:** Botan nunca tuvo miedo de algún estereotipo determinado. Ha trabajado con todo tipo de almas. Joven, viejo, negro, hispano, japonés, americano, europeo... todos. Combinado eso con su corazón amable y benevolente, tienes en tus manos un alma que no discrimina.

 **Experto en el Mundo Espiritual** : Los humanos y los espíritus pensaron que los niños murieron apenas fueron abandonados en los bosques o en las calles llenas de gente. Nadie pensó que podrían sobrevivir. Eran demasiado jóvenes... pero... hubo señales.

Los perros, gatos y conejos empezaron a escasear. Las sombras de la noche se volvían cada vez más intimidantes.

Fue cuando los pequeños niños humanos desaparecieron que el Mundo Espiritual comenzó a crear trampas.

Y fue cuando el primer demonio fue capturado.

El demonio no tenía nombre, pero en su frente había un triángulo compuesto por tres números seis. De ahí el número prohibido de 666 en la cultura humana.

El demonio tenía sangre en los labios, sus ojos oscuros y su cuerpo grotesco desde el nacimiento. Mientras los oficiales espirituales miraban fijamente al demonio, observando cómo sus ojos parpadeaban... sabían que existían más.

Los cazadores hicieron su aparición. La tarea era atraparlos y dejarlos vivos, pero a la mayoría de ellos simplemente se los mató. Los demonios comenzaron a temerle al mundo Espiritual, el cual volvió a tener el control.

Enma usó su poder divino para crear un mundo nuevo. Un mundo en donde todos los rechazados por los humanos y los espíritus serían capaces de prosperar lejos de los ojos de los otros dos mundos.

Y así el Mundo Demoniaco nació.

 **Yusuke:** ¿Racismo? Nunca supe sobre eso... pero te lo repito, no muchos de los humanos con los que trabajo saben que soy un demonio.

 **Kuwabara:** ¿Demonios? Realmente no son tan diferentes de los humanos. Ambos sangran, ambos sentimos dolor, y ambos podemos amar.

Ambos podemos morir.

 **Kurama:** Los demonios eran escasos al principio. El mundo Espiritual había matado a la mayoría de ellos, y cada vez que un humano se cruzaba con alguno, bueno, eran ellos o el demonio.

Hubo un auge de apareamiento. No tanto enamoramiento, sino más bien un montón de descendientes. Especies desarrolladas. Clanes. Territorios. Gobernantes, y con los gobernantes, guerras. El mundo Demoniaco era una tierra baldía, estéril. Es el infierno, por así decirlo.

¿Por qué crees que los demonios luchan tanto para regresar al Mundo Humano?

¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en el infierno después de haber nacido en un lugar mejor? ¿Cómo te sentirías si estuvieras en el infierno, y no hubiera salida?

 **Yukina (Koorime, demonio):** Aunque no era bien sabido, mi hermano estaba en deuda con Botan. Ella hizo arreglos con Koenma para que yo pudiera quedarme con Genkai en el mundo humano. No quería volver a la isla flotante, y no quería vivir en el mundo Demoníaco.

Botan realmente salvó mi vida.

 **Kurama:** Cuando conocí por primera vez a Botan, ella nunca me preguntó cómo era el mundo Demoníaco, que usualmente era lo primero que preguntaba la mayoría de los espíritus. Nunca supe por qué, hasta que todos tuvimos que ir a ese mundo. Vi sus ojos mientras contemplaba la tierra árida y seca.

Ella ya sabía cómo era el mundo de los demonios.

Y compadecía a todo el que tuviera que soportarlo.

 **Enma:** No veo a qué viene todo este alboroto. ¡Les dimos un mundo a esos demonios! Deberían besar nuestros pies.

 **Experto en el Mundo Espiritual:** Los demonios a menudo trataban de salir. Odiaban su mundo. Después de ver el follaje verde y el cielo azul del mundo humano, era natural. Después de oler la hierba fresca y la sal en los océanos. Después de sentir la suave brisa y el reconfortante aire. Los demonios eran vistos como codiciosos, queriendo estar en un mundo que no era el suyo.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que un demonio hiciera algo realmente estúpido.

Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que toda la raza de demonios creara esa terrible aura que fluía alrededor de ellos.

¿Qué a qué me estoy refiriendo?

Estoy hablando de la Masacre de Navidad.

IV

 _¡Ya lo saben! Si tienen cualquier duda con los acontecimientos de la historia, no duden en mandarme un review o un MP, los estaré respondiendo felizmente. HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO._


End file.
